


Would It Kill You To Clean Up After Yourself?

by Catbunblue302



Series: Whump for Bunnies [12]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: A little angst, Gen, Happy Ending, One Shot, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catbunblue302/pseuds/Catbunblue302
Summary: Scout leaves a mess on the stairs causing Heavy to break his leg. Super short because I'm not very confident in writing Heavy.
Series: Whump for Bunnies [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949197
Kudos: 17
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Would It Kill You To Clean Up After Yourself?

Heavy glared at the cast on his leg as Engineer dumped a stack of books onto his bedside table.

“Hey, it’s just for a few days, partner. Only until Doc comes back from Scotland and fixes up the Medigun.” Engineer patted his knee comfortingly.

Heavy grumbled and leaned his head back against the wall. 

It had to happen the  _ one _ time Medic went on vacation. Demo had gone back home for his mom’s birthday and prodded Medic to join him. At the time Heavy had thought it a good idea. Doktor needed a break. Now he was regretting it.

It had all been Scout’s fault. He’d left a bunch of baseballs on the stairs causing Heavy to trip down the stairs. On top of the broken leg the Medigun had somehow just stopped working leaving Heavy bedridden until Medic and Demo returned.

“I’m real sorry but I gotta git back to work. Holler if ya need anythin’.” Engineer said as he left.

Heavy felt completely useless. He’d always made himself useful by chopping wood, hunting, protecting his family. Even if it was just for a few days the Russian was miserable. When he was younger it was all on his shoulders to provide. If he didn’t do these things they didn’t get done and his family would go hungry.

“Uh, hey.”

Heavy looked up to see Scout in the doorway, nervously shifting from foot to foot.

“Look man, I’m sorry. I’ll clean up from now on, I swear!”

“Is fine.”

“Yeah, yeah, ya said. But I… uh… made ya somethin!” Scout thrust a piece of paper into Heavy’s hands and ran off.

In blue pen Scout had drawn Heavy on the battlefield, holding Sasha. In the background there was a little doodle of Medic running to catch up to him. Perhaps he could forgive Scout.


End file.
